Spiderman The Goblins The Symbiotes and The Clones
by Soundwave-82
Summary: [movievese]that is Set Spidey 3 & all other marvel films. Spidey life going to get more dangerous with a New Green Goblin and two Prodegees, Venoms returns Carnage birth and army Spiderman clones and The Charmeleon please read and review i welcome Feedbac
1. The Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the marvel characters used in this story

Plot: Four months after Spiderman defected Venom. A New Villain has surfaced on the street of New York that has the ability change his appearance at will that goes by the name of Chameleon he frames Spiderman for kidnapping of Gwen Stacey and Mary Jane Watson it soon discovered that he is working for Roderick Kingsley and World famous Cloning expert and return of Venom who has brought his new partner and off spring of Venom that call himself Carnage and uses the serial Killer Cletus Cassidy.

**Spiderman **

**The Goblins, The Symbiotes and The Clones **

Characters

Peter Parker - Spiderman

Captain Stacey

J Jonah Jameson

Ned Leeds

Ben Urich

Robbie Robertson

Betty Brant

FBI agent Jean Dewolf

Villains

Mary Jane Watson-Hobgoblin

Gwen Stacey-Demogoblin

Rodney Kinsley-Green Goblin

Eddie Brock Jr. - Venom

Cletus Cassidy-Carnage

Chameleon

Dr Miles Warner-The Jackal

Wilson Fisk-Kingpin

Richard Fisk-The Rose

Bullseye

Tombstone

Guest Star

Frank Castle-Punisher

Matt Murdock-Daredevil

Jubilenation Lee-Jubilee

Katherine Pride-Shadow Cat

Maria -Rouge

Robert Drake-Iceman

Logan-Wolverine

Dr Reed Richards-Mr Fantastic

Dr Susan Richards-Invisible Woman

Johnny Storm-Human Torch

Ben Grimm-The Thing

Dr Warner Clones

Scarlet Spider-Ben Reily

Kaine-Peter Parker

Spidercide-Peter Parker

x? Spiderman clones

Dusk-Peter Parker

Ricochet-Peter Parker

Prodigy-Peter Parker

Hornet- Peter Parker

New Goblin-Harry Osborn


	2. A New Green Goblins

_**Spiderman**_

_**The Goblin, The Symbiote and The Clones **_

_**Chapter 1: the Return of Green Goblins**_

Night time

Inside an abandon Oscorp lab which had three New Type Goblin suits which where different coloured one was red, Green and Orange, Pumpkin bombs and Razor bats and the Goblin formula stored all over the lab also in the lab is a white male in his late twenties he has long black hair tied in a ponytail at the back and is wearing black suit and has a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes and is reading a small pocketbook while working on sample of the goblin formula and had three Goblin Gliders, two Gas Chambers

"hum interesting Norman but you where a fool I shall improve your Goblin formula and make it more better and removed the side effect for me" said the man and after ten minutes he had worked on the formula and enters the Gas Chambers and released the improved Goblin formula into the chambers after number of minutes the gas had changed his body and made him stronger

"Now I shall destroy Spiderman by using those close to him for my name is Rodney Kinsley I'm the new Green Goblin" said the man and puts on the Green Goblin suit which is cross like the New Goblin suit but was more like Green Go and mask and he starts to make some new sneaking bots with camera and then sends them away and he followed them on a goblin Glider

"soon get an army of Goblins to destroy Spiderman" said Green Goblin as he watches what the Sneaking Bots camera had pick up Mary Jane Watson leaving the Jazz club she was working on her nightshift "she do for my first one but I won't for until I have my next one" said Green Goblin to himself and then flew off.

The Abandon lab Green Goblin removes his mask Roderick Kinsley went to a computer and started researching Mary Jane Watson and he discovered everything he need to capture her and discovered she was at the same as Gwen Stacey a part time model and then he then learned information about her as well "now I have my two targets that will be my Goblins children" said Roderick Kinsley and looked at picture of Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacey and wrote down there numbers.

Rodney Kinsley went about working on the Red and Orange goblin suits and made them more suitable for the two people he had in mind for those custom. "soon I will create a two new Goblins the Hobgoblin and the Demogoblin and we shall destroy Spiderman or should I say Peter Parker" said Roderick Kinsley looking Normal Osborn Journals.

Mary Jane Watson arrived at apartment she switches the lights on and then switches the TV on which starts playing a news report as she changes out of her work gear and walk around her apartment in pair of panties and a bra and goes into the bathroom and starts her shower going she hears current news report "polices are still currently looking into the mass murder of six Yakuza high ranking lieutenants have been linked to former FBI Agent Frank Castle who is going by the name of The Punisher responsible for them Captain George Stacey has condone the move by Frank Castle." said the first news reporter it then moves onto the next news report "our next story the mass murder and serial Killer Cletus Cassidy will be executed tomorrow night for the murder of a total of 135 people in a six month campaign one of the people murdered was Ashley Kemp this is Josh Kendrick live from New York State Pen" said the second person on the TV as moved onto to sports report as Mary Jane Watson entered the room with a tower around her waist and was showing her breast and then she goes into her bed room and comes wearing a pair of nightgown and sits on the sofa which is next to a table which had her phone and answer phone with no calls

"Peter Parker must be out as Spiderman tonight" said Mary Jane Watson to herself and then she flicks through the channels trying to find something to watch and after few minutes she decide to turn the TV off and the lights and then goes to her bed room and goes to sleep.

The next morning Mary Jane Watson wakes up and gets dressed for her first class of the morning which was drama when her phone rang "who can this be?" said Mary Jane Watson and goes and answer the phone "hello I'm I speaking to Mary Jane?" said Roderick Kinsley on the other end of the phone "this is Mary Jane how can I help Mr Kinsley?" said Mary Jane Watson "I current looking for a new model for a fashion show tomorrow night and was wondering if you are interested in taking part in this fashion show all money from the fashion show will be going to charity" said Roderick Kinsley "I haven't do much model how much are you offering for the show?" said Mary Jane Watson "tell you what I'm I'll pay you $1,000 for the night but I would like you to attend a practice fashion shoot this afternoon if you are interested it be around two O'clock" said Roderick Kinsley "ok I give it a shot what the address" said Mary Jane Watson "I'll send a limo to pick you and your fellow models for the shoot and I am looking forward to working with you" said Rodney Kinsley "ok" said Mary Jane Watson and she hangs up the phone and heads for the class

Abandon lab Roderick Kinsley is standing in his Green Goblin uniform and has a cell phone in his left hand "one and one to go that's Miss Stacey" he said to himself and walks over to guy wearing a black sneaking suit Image inducer on his belt and had white face mask "I want you go to ESU for 1.30PM and pick up Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacey and bring them here the limo has been fitted with a sleeping gas canister in the back that will knock them out cold can you handle that Chameleon" said Roderick Kinsley then Chameleon nodded walked over to the limo and he uses the changes into "I need photos of them" he said

"Here you go" said Roderick Kinsley and hands him to photos of Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacey the Chameleon looks at the photos "they be easy to get for you Mr Kinsley" he said. "you will be well paid for this Chameleon" said Roderick Kinsley "what ever" said Chameleon and gets into the driver seat of the limo drives it out the abandon lab

Roderick Kinsley dials the number he has for Gwen Stacey and she answer right away "high my names Roderick Kinsley and would like to know if I'm speaking to Gwen" he said "yes I am Gwen what can I do for you?" said Gwen Stacey " I'm currently looking for a second model for a fashion show tomorrow night and I'm wondering if you are interested in talking part in this fashion show all money made with be going to charity" said Roderick Kinsley "yeah sure I could do with some work how much are you offering anyway" said Gwen Stacey "$1,000 for the night but I would need you attend a practice fashion shoot this afternoon it's around two o'clock" said Roderick Kinsley "what the address?" said Gwen Stacey "that's alright I've already send a driver to pick up a fellow models that you will be working with" said Roderick Kinsley "ok I see you this afternoon" said Gwen Stacey

1.30 PM

Mary Jane Watson is walking to the exit of the campus where she catches sight of a Black Limo with the limo driver waiting for her "are you Miss Watson or Miss Stacey" said the Limo Driver "miss Watson" said Mary Jane Watson "take a seat in the back we are just waiting for Miss Stacey" said the Limo Driver goes over to the back door and opens it and Mary Jane Watson gets into the Car as Gwen Stacey arrived "sorry I'm late class ran late" said Gwen Stacey "that's ok Miss Stacey you fellow model is here I need to pick a couple more stops to pick some more models Mr Kinsley said to help you self to the drinks in the back" said the Limo driver

"ok" said Gwen Stacey and she gets into the back and she see the other model was Mary Jane Watson and the limo closes the door and the limo and gets back into the driving seat of the car and starts the engine of limo and drives off inside the front of limo the drives closes the window to the back and removes his face mask to reveal the Chameleon

As Spiderman swings onto a campus and changes out of Spiderman custom and Peter Parker climbs down the side of the building and heads to class

Inside the back of the limo

Mary Jane Watson is drinking a bottle of Water as Gwen Stacey drinks opens her bottle of water "didn't know you where a model MJ" said Gwen Stacey "I'm not I'm actress turned Jazz club signer I just got a call from Rodney Kingsley to come down for a model shoot he did say where so what about you" said Mary Jane Watson "same I'm still sorry about what happened at the Jazz that night with Peter" said Gwen Stacey taking a sip from the bottle of Water "that alright he was himself" said Mary Jane Watson

"so who do you think the offer models are?" said Gwen Stacey "I don't know many models so who do you think we be working with?" said Mary Jane Watson "I'm not sure" said Gwen Stacey meanwhile up front the Chameleon is driving the limo and he picked up a Walkie-Talkie "Mr Kingsley I have the two ladies for you" he said " give them there bed time nap would you" said Rodney Kingsley "As you wish sir" said Chameleon and move his left hand to the sleeping gas release control and he pressed the button

Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacey are laughing and joking as the back of the limo fills up with sleeping "oh I fell light headed" said Gwen Stacey as she comes under the effects of the sleeping gas "my head" said Mary Jane Watson as she held her head Gwen Stacey passes out "Gwen wake up" said Mary Jane Watson trying to wake her up but her strength was sapped by the Sleeping gas and she falls asleep

"the ladies are asleep I'll bring them to you now Mr Kinsley" said Chameleon who was still talking on Walkie-Talkie "excellent work Chameleon" said Rodney Kingsley "I'll see you in ten minutes" said Chameleon

Ten Minutes later

Chameleon had arrived at the an abandon Oscorp Lab and he carried Mary Jane Watson as Rodney Kingsley carried Gwen Stacey and he placed each of them inside the gas chambers and closed the door and locked the door

"I'll soon make my move against Spiderman" said Roderick Kinsley as he placed containers of the Goblin formula into chambers but didn't release the gas. "what is going to be your next move sir" said Chameleon "I need you to make the call to the polices and report the kidnapping of Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacey and frame Spiderman for it" said Roderick Kinsley "I'll will Mr Kingsley it's easy to frame Spiderman" said Chameleon and he gets into the limo drives the limo out of the Oscorp Lab and drives it back to city of New York

Chameleon who was now wearing a Spiderman custom and dumps the Limo which had Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacey stuff in the back of the limo and he leaves a note in the back of the limo with his demands on it and he leaves the scene climbing the wall as Spiderman. Which caused the polices officers to check the limo

A polices officer finds the note which read _I have taken Gwen Stacey and Mary Jane Watson hostage and I will kill them unless my demands are met which are the release is I want one million dollars you have 72 Hours to meet my demands signed your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman_' "call Captain Stacey and tell him his daughter been kidnapped" said one of the polices officers

A few minutes later Captain George Stacey arrived on the scene "what happened to my daughter" he said "we have reason to believe Spiderman has kidnapped her along with Mary Jane Watson" said one of the polices officers and hands a note to Captain George Stacey and he look at the note left by Spiderman "I want an all point bulletin out for Spiderman in regards to my missing daughter and her friends" he said in angry tone of voice

"yes sir should I call the FBI in as well" said one of the polices "I contact the FBI Agent in and I still want the all point bulletin put out for Spiderman wanted in questioning for Kidnapping of Gwen Stacey and Mary Jane Watson" said Captain George Stacey "will do sir" said a polices officer

Daily Bugle

"PARKER get in here now" said J Jonah Jameson as Peter Parker entered J Jonah Jameson inside the offices are J Jonah Jameson, Robbie Robertson, a New photographer who is Ned Leeds and New news reporter Ben Urich "what matter J Jonah Jameson" said Peter Parker "I want pictures of Spiderman for the Villain he is as I've everybody he has kidnapping the Daughter of Polices Captain George Stacey a Gwen Stacey and that former Broadway Star Mary Jane Watson?" said J Jonah Jameson

"what are you on about Spiderman was cross town when they where kidnapped he was fighting in Hell Kitchen with Daredevil" said Ben Urich "he right Jonah Ned Leeds has photos of the fight with Gladiator and Peter even brought them as well it has to be an impostor that kidnapped them" said Robbie Robertson "bull Spiderman showing his true colours I'm offering double money for those Photos" said J Jonah Jameson "I'm on it" said Ned Leeds and leaves the room followed by Peter Parker.

"I need to find Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacey it's my fault they got kidnapped if I wasn't Spiderman they wouldn't be in harms way" said Peter Parker to himself as he watched the news report "second I like to know who is going around playing as me and find out Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacey are so I can save them" he said to himself

Abandon Lab

Roderick Kingsley is working on his computer when Mary Jane Watson is wearing the Red Goblin suit and Gwen Stacey is wearing Orange Goblin suit both wake up from the effects of the sleeping gas and still locked inside the chambers "are welcome my dears my name is Roderick Kingsley the new Green Goblin" said Roderick Kingsley "what do you want with us" said Mary Jane Watson "it's quiet simple I have selected you two to become goblins like myself unless Spiderman can save you but he's going to have to deal with the hole New York City Polices forces, the Criminal elements of New York City and Bounty Hunters" said Roderick Kingsley

"why us" said Gwen Stacey "both of you are close to Spiderman he cares for you both and what the best way to destroy him then use the people close to him to kill him" said Roderick Kingsley "I won't do it" said Gwen Stacey "same with me" said Mary Jane Watson "you don't have choice once the OZ gas is released into those chambers you soon be seeing my things my way oh by the way I wouldn't think about escaping from those chambers the door are rigged to release the gas into your chambers" said Roderick Kingsley and walks off laughing

"we have to get out of here" said Gwen Stacey "I know but we can't risk escaping through the door or the gas will fill our chamber" said Mary Jane Watson "I know but we can't let Spiderman he planning on that he'll have traps waiting for him" said Gwen Stacey "if he don't we be infected by the gas" said Mary Jane Watson.

Elsewhere

Roderick Kingsley is talking on the phone to "are my name is Roderick Kingsley the current owner of Oscorp Mr Doom would like you the chance to trade you a case of the Goblin formula which I have improved to remove the side effects that killed it original creature Norman Osborn and I would like other you shares in Oscorp as well if you are interested" said Roderick Kingsley "what do you want in return for this Goblin formula then?" said Doctor Doom "I would like some of your Doom bots" said Roderick Kingsley "we have a deal Mr Kingsley I'll send the Doom Bots to your location and well trade the equipment" said Doctor Doom "see you then" said Roderick Kingsley and hangs up the phone.

Roderick Kingsley and he returns to where he was holding Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacey who are still in the chamber wearing the Goblin suits "why are you doing this?" said Gwen Stacey "no reason I just want to prove I'm better than the late Harry Osborn who choices his path standing with his father most hated enemy Spiderman" said Roderick Kingsley.

"what it does it have to do with Harry" said Mary Jane Watson "simple I'm what it is rightfully mine that is the Goblin title and his company that is why my father gave me his journal he knew his son would fail to destroy Spiderman so he left it down to be to do it the one true heir to his company for my real name is Roderick Kingsley and my father was Norman Osborn he had an affair with my mother and this was before his own with give birth he sent me to Paris and had me raised in the best schools his money could buy which he kept secret from his own family and sent me his journal before he died and told me everything he did and everything he learned about Spiderman and those close to him" said Roderick Kingsley

Flashback

5 months After Norman Osborn Death

Kingsley Apartment

A young Roderick Kingsley is walking around luxury apartment which over looked the Eiffel Tower he is wearing Black Trousers, Black shoes, black belt with Goblin buckle, red T-shirt and Black leather jacket and knock on the door and he goes to the door and he opens the door to reveal A USP delivery Man "what do you want?" said Roderick Kingsley in French "I have an parcel for you" said USP delivery man in French "that me" said Roderick Kingsley in French and is handed a large brown parcel "can you sign here sir" said USP Delivery man in French and hands him a clipboard to sign which he does and then hands him back the clipboard and closes the door.

Roderick Kingsley and opened the parcel and found a letter with a large brown notebook the letter read _Dear Roderick Kingsley my first born child to the Osborn legacy if you are reading this letter then I have been killed by my enemy and it's time for you to take over my legacy as owner of Oscorp and I have send you my Journal which tell you my true nature of the Green Goblin which want you to take over if my son fails to destroy him from your father Norman Osborn_

_  
_"thank you father I will make your enemy pay for that" said Roderick Kingsley and starts reading his father _ as he read one of the diary enters which Nov 01 thanksgiving I discovered Peter Parker is my enemy Spiderman from the injuries I gave Spiderman before the thanksgiving dinner he refused to join me when he had the chance I choose death now him and his family _"this is golden the world would pay for this golden information" said Roderick Kingsley

Roderick Kingsley read the last entry in the journal _"Dec 01 I have discover Peter love Mary Jane Watson who was in love my worthless son Harry I'm perfect plan once I destroy Spiderman and Peter Parker is transform her with Goblin Gas make her into Goblin and my new protégée to help me take over New York city _"are it looks my father has given a plan to destroy the man responsible for his death" said Roderick Kingsley

Back to Now

"you two soon will become protegee of the New Green Goblin" said Roderick Kingsley and walk over to the gas release computer "leave Gwen out of this" said Mary Jane Watson "No unlike my father will train two Protegee and destroy Spider-man" said Roderick Kingsley and pressed the button and the goblin gas filled both chambers effecting both girls who soon past out from the effect of the gas

"yes my Protégées soon you have a new in light to live" said Roderick Kingsley and walks off laughing and Mary Jane Watson, Gwen Stacey where recovering from the gas which mutating there bodies

End of Chapter 1:


	3. The Return of Venom & birth of Carnage

_**Spiderman**_

_**The Goblins, The Symbiotes and The Clones**_

_**Chapter 2: The Return of Venom and the Birth of Carnage**_

_**Flashback A Day after Venom destruction **_

Construction site

A Builder is checking the floor below where Spiderman had battled Venom and used the Pumpkin bomb to destroy him he find a puddle of black liquid "what the hell is that" said the builder "we are Venom and we are back" said a voice from the puddle and reforms into Venom and killed the builder and it face uncovers to reveal Eddie Brock Jr. "what happened how am I still alive" said Eddie Brock Jr. "we escape through the floor during Parker attack we saved you as we knew you craved the power we can offer we need to destroy Spiderman" said the Symbiote "we shall but not let we still need more time to recover from the attack and plan our next move against him" said Eddie Brock Jr. "we are to produce an offspring in six months time" said the Symbiote "this will give us time to find a perfect host for it" said Eddie Brock Jr. "we agree the more evil the better" said the Symbiote and cover up Eddie Brocks face

Venom then leaves the construction site and heads back to his apartment and entered his apartment and the Symbiote transforms into clothes he was wearing when Eddie Brock became Venom "I have work in the shadow to get my revenge on Peter Parker" said Eddie Brock Jr "we can shape shift into someone else which we can use to hid from Spiderman Spider-Sense which we can block, we can also blend into the background shall we show you" said the Symbiote "show me" said Eddie Brock Jr. and the Symbiote cover him over and stands near the wall and the custom blended into the colour of his wallpaper which was green wall "excellent we be able to beat Spiderman" said Venom laughing evilly.

Back to Now

New York State Pen

A white male in his late twenties to early thirties had short orange hair this man is Cletus Cassidy and is sat down in electric chair with five polices officers watching him "any last works Cassidy" said one of the polices officers "yeah no web head or horn head to watch me die" said Cletus Cassidy "I'm afraid no freaks to watch you die sicko " said one of the polices they don't see Venom come up behind them

"mind if we if we watch then" said Venom which caused them all to turn to face him "hole shit" said one of the polices and is killed by Venom who then kills the other polices officers guarding Cletus Cassidy and walked over to him

"what do you want man" said Cletus Cassidy "we want to other you great power to destroy the Spiderman" said Venom and freed him from the electric chair "who are you man" said Cletus Cassidy "we are Venom" said Venom and grabbed Cletus Cassidy by the neck as a part of Venom Symbiote came free from Venom hand and started bonding to Cletus Cassidy after a few minutes Cletus Cassidy was covered by a red and black Symbiote his face had more teeth the venom demonic white eyes "I like this I am Carnage lets have some fun" said the creature

Just then six more prison guards these are armed with shotguns "I'll handles this father leave these losers man " said Carnage as his left hand changed into razor Claws and Carnage charges at the prison guards and he brutal killed all the prison guards "not bad son" said Venom

"we have a spider to destroy" said Venom "I want to create more Carnage father man" said Carnage "we shall put we need to destroy the Spider to stop him for stop our fun" said Venom "then lets us go for the Spiderman man" said Carnage and he and Venom left New York state Pen leaving mess of bodies of polices and Prison guards.

Captain George Stacey arrive on the scene with a squad of polices officers "what happened here" said Captain George Stacey "that thing they call Venom broke Cletus Cassidy out then killed the polices officers guarding him and them then some new one show what called himself Carnage and Cletus Cassidy is disappeared killed the guards we have information that Bullseye escape during Venom and Carnage breakout Bullseye killed nine as he escaped" said the Warden

"pass the information on Bullseye escape Special agent Jean DeWolf she will be handling this case I have big matters to deal with finding my daughter" said Captain George Stacey "yes Captain we will he be showing up" said the Warden

"he is a she and I'm right Warden Carter" said female she had long brown and was wearing a Black skirt, a pair of Black boots, a White shirt under a Black FBI jacket "your detective DeWolf" said Warden Carter "well since the NYPD has a number of polices office on Kingpin or Wilson Fisk and since his release from prison due to local evidence against him going missing and key witnesses being murdered the Federal Government will be launching an Federal case against him" said FBI Agent Jean DeWolf

"that's not why I ask you here Spiderman has kidnapped my daughter and her friend Mary Jane Watson" said Captain George Stacey "I'm here on both grounds leading the investigation on the Kingpin and finding the location of you missing daughter" said FBI Agent Jean DeWolf

"well Bullseye some how escaped from his cell when Venom attacked the Prison Bullseye has recently had his bones covered by Adamintuim to help him recover from his attack by Daredevil who throw him through a stain glass window and he had his back broke" said Warden Carter "why was this done and wasn't he transported to a federal prison or the Vault and who gave permission to carry that operation out here in the prison " said FBI Agent Jean DeWolf

"the Prison board judge that Bullseye was not a danger and low risk to while he was recovering from the treatment at the hands of Doctor Freeman" said Warden Carter "I'll ask again who gave orders to have that operation carried I would have left that guy crippled I would be one less hired assassin on the street" said FBI agent Jean DeWolf "just cause Castle turn into a serial killer" said Warden Carter "leave him out of it he was may mentor at the academy while I was training and he had loving family till the Saint family murdered them I wanted to know who ordered the operation on " said FBI Agent Jean DeWolf

"it was paid for Mr Richard Fisk the new owner of Fisk Company paid for the operation so the prison board granted his favour and the operation to be cared out and they did it after

TV room

Xavier school for the gifted

It been nearly month since the events at Worthington Lab on al Jubilee is sat watching the TV with Katherine Pride, Bobby Drake, Peter Rasputin and Rouge who has come back to the school after her powers returned Jubilee stood up and throws an energy ball at the TV when she hears the news about Cletus Cassidy escape from prison and she destroyed the TV "that bastard murdered my family I'm going to kill him" said Jubilee and she leaves the room

"Storm not going to be happy I'll keep an eye on him" said Katherine Pride and she followed her friend and roommate she finds her in the hallway "how do you know Cletus Cassidy Jubilee?" said Katherine Pride "it was before I got sent here my foster parents in Los Angles they cared for me very much even if I was a mutant they we decided we that I would come to this school but one night the man I would come to know as Cletus Cassidy came into my home and murdered my foster parents but left as a next door neighbour called the polices I was then taken by FBI Agent Fred Duncan to school before he was killed by Cletus Cassidy as he tried to arrest him" said Jubilee

"I'm sorry to hear that Jubilee" said Katherine Pride "your lucky at least you know your birth parents from birth to even know who my birth parents are so I spent most of my life in foster care" said Jubilee "well the main reason I came here and what I haven't told Bobby is that I didn't want my grandparents are survivors of Nazi Holocaust and I didn't want my father to go through what his parents want through during the holocaust because I'm a mutant" said Katherine Pride "so you Jews?" said Jubilee "yes just like Magneto is on one hand I can see where he comes from his parents where killed in the Camps why he hates most humans that would do what the Hitler and his Nazi soldiers did to the Jews including his family" said Katherine Pride "then you know what I have to do?" said Jubilee "no I don't your acting like him" said Katherine Pride "that bastard kill the only family I knew before coming to the school I want him to pay" said Jubilee and she starts to walk off

"don't do anything stupid" said Katherine Pride "I won't" said Jubilee and picks her yellow Coat and puts it on and she then leaves the via the front doors she Logan standing there "you know you wouldn't off stopped her kid" he said

"I've got to do something to stop her" said Katherine Pride "she made up her mind kid she wants to get revenge for her family" said Logan "I'm going help her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid" said Katherine Pride and runs after her room mate and friend making sure to grab her jacket.

Spiderman is web swing when he passes a Mutant Treatment Centre which had people lining up to use the cure and people at the other side of the street shouting "we don't need a cure" and five polices officers are watch over them as well as five US Army soldiers armed with Cure Gun rifles

Spiderman is watch over them when Venom web swings in and kicks him off the roof which caused him to land on the ground near a polices car "freeze freak" said one of polices officers aims his gun at Spiderman as he stands up Venom jumps down behind the polices and grabs him by the throat "he our hands off" said Venom and throws him at through a Mutant Treatment Centre window and the officer is killed.

"father let us have some fun with him" said Carnage arrives on the scene "we want you to play with cops and Soldiers boys" said Venom "ok father leave some of Spiderman for me" said Carnage and goes at the polices officer and killed them one after another till he killed all the officer.

The Soldiers aimed the cure Gun rifles at Carnage "I love playing with fouls man" said Carnage as he turned to see the Soldiers Carnage grew a Axe on his right hand "I love this thing" he said as he looked at the Axe "Mutant stand down or well fire" said one of soldier who had Corporal rankings "me I'm not a mutant but you so will be dead man" said Carnage and he charged at the soldiers and he used his axe and sliced into two of the soldiers and killed them and destroyed there guns

"who next to play with me man" said Carnage "Open fire" said The Corporal and the three other soldiers fired there weapons but they had not effect and then Carnage massacred them "oh that was fun man" said Carnage as the crowd of people on both side run off "cowards man" said Carnage and starts laughing as he looks over to Venom who is being beaten Spiderman "this is for Harry" said Spiderman "we knew he was your friend that why we enjoyed killing him" said Venom and knocks Spiderman into a wall

"father lets us play with him man" said Carnage "have fun son" said Venom "thanks dad man" said Carnage and charges at Spiderman "murderer" scream Jubilee and launched a barged of her firework powers and knocked Carnage into a wall. "well it's the bitch I left a live in Los Angles when I killed the Lee family" said Carnage and laughed evilly

"your not getting away from me" said Jubilee "first I tell with the lose end then I'll deal with Spider" said Carnage as his axe transformed into razor sharp blades and charges at Jubilee who is firing her fireworks at Carnage but they aren't doing anything to him

"that trick won't work a second time brat man" said Carnage and jumps at Jubilee but Spiderman fires webs at Carnage and pulls him to the ground "leave the girl alone" said Spiderman "oh you asking for it web head" said Carnage and charges at Spiderman and he knocks Spiderman into parked polices "know I'll deal with the brat" said Carnage and goes back towards Jubilee

Spiderman stands up and enters a polices car and he finds a bullhorn and picks it up and switches the volume up to the max on the bullhorn and switches the polices sirens on and then climbs onto the roof of the polices car "get a mouth load of this" said Spiderman "I don't thinks so web head" said Venom and he charges at the polices cars and he destroys and then grabs Spiderman by the throat and lifted him in the air and Venom toss his the bullhorn away and then Venom rips Spiderman mask off to reveal Peter Parker and then toss him to a wall "we'll finish you later Parker" said Venom and he leaves his mask as a keep shake but Spiderman manages to fire a web line onto the mask and pulled it free from Venoms hand "we leave now son" said Venom "are come on I want to finish her off" said Carnage "no we leave them for later" said Venom "oh right father" said Carnage and the two of them left the scene as more US Soldiers arrived on the scene as Jubilee turned to leave she is caught by three Soldiers "down on the ground freak your going to pay for there deaths" said one of the soldiers

"I didn't do anything" said Jubilee "she right she didn't do anything it was Venom and Carnage that killed the soldiers and the polices officers" said Spiderman holding his ribs "you need to talk you kidnapped those two models Gwen Stacey and Mary Jane Watson my kid used to love you know he hates you know J Jonah Jameson was right about you" said one of the soldiers as they aimed Cure Gun rifles at Spiderman and Jubilee

"stand down soldiers I'll handle it from here" said Bolivar Trask as he arrived on the scene which triggered Spiderman Spider-Sense strange that never happened before "yes Mr Trask" said one of Soldiers and the three soldiers leave.

"I going to enjoy killing you Spiderman" said Bolivar Trask and draws a Beretta Model 93R Handgun aims it at Spiderman "I never liked you anyway Trask" said Spiderman and smacks him in the face which knock him to the ground and transformed back to the Chameleon "I knew an impostor " said Spiderman "who are you then?" said Jubilee "my name is not important but there's nothing you can do about it Spiderman I can shape-shift into some on else before those three soldiers find out I'm not the really Bolivar Trask but by then I'll have killed the girl and then disappeared again as some one else" said the Chameleon and aims his gun at Jubilee just then blast of Ice hits Chameleon and freezes the gun "damn it" he said and he looks over to see Iceman coming in on Ice-slide

"you mess with one of the X-men then you deal with all of use" said Iceman "oh screw this I deal with next time Spiderman" said The Chameleon and he runs off as Rouge came on the scene with Shadow Cat and Colossus "I better be get out of here" said Spiderman and he webs swings off

"whoa you luck girl you meet Spiderman" said Rouge "he a sweet guy I wished he given me signed photo of him" said Jubilee "if you get one ask one for me" said Shadow Cat and the five of them left the scene as the soldiers returned to the scene "damn it" said The Chameleon and then takes a picture of one of the soldier with his image inducer and transformed into that soldier and walked past the soldiers.

Night time

Spiderman arrives back at his apartment and changes out of his custom and holds his ribs "I need some rest to recover the attack at the hands of Venom and Carnage I know Venom is Eddie Brock Jr and I just need to find out who Carnage is, I also have to find out what this guy with the white face is and I still no idea where Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacey are find who took them I also have to deal with the polices and army that want me dead" said Peter Parker to himself and lied down on the bed and falls asleep.

Xavier School for the gifted

Jubilee is back in her room she shares with Katherine Pride "I still can't believe you met Spiderman in person" said Katherine Pride "I know he's hot I would love a photo of him for my wall" said Jubilee "hay it's my wall as well" said Katherine Pride

"what where that thing Cassidy was wearing" said Jubilee "I don't know but it called it self Carnage and then that other one Venom" said Katherine Pride "I thought Spiderman destroyed Venom when he kidnapped that former Broadway Star Mary Jane Watson" said Jubilee "well some how it survived the attack" said Katherine Pride "who is that guy with the White face?" said Jubilee "I don't know" said Katherine Pride.

Latevria emberccy

Dr Doom is in the main offices with Roderick Kingsley who has viral Containment case "here you go Mr. Doom" said Roderick Kingsley and had the Viral Containment Case over to Doom who then opens the case to reveal six canisters of OZ formula "are I see you are a man of your word Mr Kingsley" said Doom "My father brought me up to be a man of my word god rest his soul so do we have a deal " said Roderick Kingsley

"I'll give you blueprints of by Doom-bots if you promises to use them against my hate enemies the Fantastic Four" said Doom "I say we have a deal I'll set up manufacturing plant and create a new type of you Doom-bots and I shall call them Spider-Slayers then I'll deal with the Fantastic Four and then I shall deal with Spiderman" said Roderick Kingsley and he then leaves with the blueprints

Roderick Kingsley arrives back at his abandon lab with the blue prints and looks over to chambers where Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacey have just come round from what the OZ had did to there bodies "welcome back my dears" said Roderick Kingsley and he release the two girls from the Chambers

"welcome my Goblin protégées we soon be ready to deal with Spiderman but first we need to create our new Slayers" said Roderick Kingsley Chameleon enters the lab "so what are there names then boss?" said Chameleon "Mary Jane Watson is Hobgoblin and Gwen Stacey is Demogoblin" said Roderick Kingsley and laughed evilly as the two girls put there mask on and pick up there Goblin Gliders and got onto them

"lets us go do some chaos" said Roderick Kingsley and puts the Green Goblin mask and gear on and gets on his Goblin Glider and then the three of them left the abandon Oscorp lab Chameleon is left alone with a copy of the blueprints for the doom bots and copies of Hobgoblin and Demogoblin gear and equipment which is the same as Green Goblin new equipment The Chameleon takes photos of the blueprints of the Spider-Slayers (Doom-bots) and the Goblin Gears and Goblin Gliders "Kingpin and the Ross will pay to dollar for these stuff" he said to himself and then leaves the Abandon lab.


End file.
